Sora's Story
by Inafictionworld
Summary: The begining of Sora's friendship with Biyomon and meeting the rest of the gang [including their Digimon]. Some friendships may grow to be a little more. I hope you like the part where... 7th Chapter is up!
1. The Begining

Sora's Story

The puffy striped cat, named Puff, stared weirdly at something. Puff belongs to Sora. Sora walked over to Puff, knelt down, and looked where her cat was looking. There on her doorstep was an egg; this wasn't any old egg, it was an egg three times the size of a normal egg.

"What an egg!" exclaimed Sora, "Hey, a note."

The note read:

Dear New Digi Destined,

Here is a friend and partner for you to care for. Over time a great friendship will grow. You now have a great responsibility to two worlds. You now have the crest of love.

Suddenly, the egg broke open and in a blinding light what looked like a furry black pillow with eyes appeared and next to it was some sort of device.

"Oh, how cute!" exclaimed Sora as she picked it up and hugged her new friend, "Finally, a friend that doesn't have to go home, I can't wait to tell Tai and the others!"

"Sora, what did you say?" asked Sora's Mom from the other room.

"Nothing!" answered Sora.

_Better not tell mom_, thought Sora,_ she'd freak!_ She carried her friend to her room and put it on the bed. When Sora went to get something to eat for her and her friend. She notice the electronics were going crazy! Then a big flash of light came from her room. Sora ran to her room and there in place of the pillow thing was a bouncing creature that looked like a plant with eyes and a mouth.

"Wow!" said Sora in amazement.

"Hi, I'm Yokomon!"

"Ummm, if you don't mind me asking what are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm a Digimon and I came from the Digital world." said Yokomon.

So that must be what the note meant two worlds, my world and the Digital world thought Sora.

"It's getting late, why don't we get some sleep," said Sora making a bed for Yokomon.

" Okey-Dokey!"

"Shhh!" said Sora as she climbed into bed.

The next morning Sora couldn't find Yokomon instead she found a Digimon named Biyomon.

"I Digivolved to this stage because of your love and care." explained Biyomon.

"Wow." said Sora in amazement, again.

"Sora, time for breakfast!" called her Mom.

"Be there in a second!" answered Sora, "Biyomon, jump in my backpack."

"Okay."

"Bye mom, be back for lunch." said Sora grabbing some toast for Biyomon and putting it in her bag.

As soon as Sora was well away from her house she wipped out her cell phone and called Tai and Kari, Izzy, Matt and T.k., Joe, and Mimi and told them to meet her by the big oak. Tai and Kari came first, then Izzy, then Jo, then Mimi, and finally Matt and T.k.

"I want you to meet Biyomon." Said Sora.

"Hi!" said Biyomon jumping out of the bag.

"You have one, too!" exclaimed Tai and Kari taking out Agumon and Gatomon.

"I have one, too." Said Jo taking out Gomamon.

"Me, too." said Izzy taking out Tentamon.

"Me, too." Said Mimi taking out Palmon.

"Us, too." Said Matt and T.k. taking out Gatumon and Patamon.


	2. What's for Lunch

"Guys, it's almost noon and I told my mom I would be lunch." said Sora, "It's soup Saturday."

"Mac and Cheese for us." said Matt and TK happily.

"Salad for me." said Mimi.

"Burger!" shouted Joe.

"Spinach pie." said Tai and Kari disgustedly.

" I think I'll just work on finding out why the Digimon came here." said Izzy.

"That's easy! We came here to protect everybody and to be your friend, jez didn't you read the note." explained Tentamon," Come on I mean I Digivise explains all."

"You mean this thing?" said Bioymon taking out the Digivise.

"Maybe I should analaze **my** Digivise a home, I mean I think people will think it's pretty strange if they see unindentified creatures running around." said Izzy.

"Right!" shouted the others.

"Meet me at ours house tomorrow at 10 a.m. for well a … a meeting. Our mom will be out all day for Christmas shopping." said Tai.

"Okay!" shouted everyone

"Crap! It's after 12 o'clock! My mom's going to kill me!" exclaimed Sora looking at her cellphone and running after grabbing Bioymon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------i know this chap is kinda shrimpy but still hope you like it oh and by the way R&R!


	3. Questioning Mom

Sorry for the wait but I had writers block. Any way hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young lady where have you been?" asked Sora's mom as Sora ran in the front door of her house.

"I was just hangin' with my friends." said Sora.

"Oh." said Sora's mom, "Honey, your bag is moving!"

"Uhhh…It a must be my phone on vibrate." stuttered Sora.

_RIIING RIING!_

"Dang it." muttered Sora.

'Not the best time for someone to call.' thought Sora as she got the phone.

"Hello?" asked Sora bitterly.

"Hey Sora, it's Tai," said Tai, " uhh…was this a bad time to call?"

"YA THINK!" screamed Sora as she hung up in a huff.

"What is in that bag young lady!" shouted Sora's mom.

"Alright I'll tell you, I bought a robotic toy." lied Sora.

"I've heard that excuse a million times but today I'll let it go. But if what ever is in that bag makes a mess it is out of here, are we clear?" said Sora's mom.

"Crystal." said Sora as she grabbed her bag and ran into her room and closed the door.

As soon as she was in her room w/ with the door closed she grabbed her cell phone and called Tai back. She also let Biyomon out.

Tai's POV

_RIING RING!_

"Oh my god it's Sora!" exclaimed Tai as he looked at caller id, "What should I say, maybe I should ask her out, no that to sudden, maybe I should pick up the phone first. Hello?"

"Hey Tai sorry for blowing up at you before." said Sora.

"It's ok."

"Tee Hee Hee! Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Kari as she listened from the door.

"Shut up!" yelled Tai.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Sora.

"Oh not you!" said Tai quickly.

"What ever."

"Do you want to go out some time?" asked Tai quickly covering his mouth.

"Uhh…like a a date?" asked Sora blushing on the other line.

"I guess, so do you?" said Tai shyly.

"Ookay." answered Sora nervously.

"Pick you up on Saturday at 8." said Tai.

"See ya then." said Sora as she hung up.

"I got a date!" yelled Tai.

Sora's POV

"I got a date!" yelled Sora at the top of her lungs, "What am I going to wear?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what ya think? Ya I know what your thinking 'Why not write more!' but don't worry so much I write so more tomorrow so…R&R!


	4. Preporation for the Date

"Pick up. Pick up." whispered Sora as Mimi's phone rang. Sora had lied on her bed with Biyomon next to her for at least an hour before even thinking of calling Mimi!

"Hello?" asked Mimi answering the phone.

"Hi Mimi, it's Sora. Tai just asked me out and I was wondering if you and Palmon could come over tomorrow and help me find what to wear!" asked Sora quickly.

"Finally, I was wondering when you 2 were going to get together and of coarse I come over tomorrow. See you tomorrow!" said Mimi hanging up.

_I better get so rest_ thought Sora _I'm so nervous._

The next day Sora woke up at 10 a.m. because she couldn't sleep that night. She slowly got out of bed to walk over to her computer and signed on to AIM as MusicJammer101 and saw that Mimi was on.

MusicJammer101: Wat up Mimi?

FlowerPrincess102:Hi Sora ready 4 your date with Tai tonight?

MusicJammer101: Ya right I'm so nervous

FlowerPrincess102: Hakuna Matata!

MusicJammer101: Yeah Sure

FlowerPrincess102: So what time should I come over at?

MusicJammer101: Well, my date is at 8 so about 6

FlowerPrincess102: k

MusicJammer101: bring Palmon her and Biyomon should get to know each other and since my mom will be out for the night they can do wat ever

FlowerPrincess102: k should I bring my makeover kit?

MusicJammer101: yep

FlowerPrincess102: I can't wait to see u in a dress

MusicJammer101: ya well don't get to use to it

FlowerPrincess102: well if u 2 go on a 2nd date I might have to

MusicJammer101: I better go mom's calling and it's like 2

FlowerPrincess102 k c u at 6

MusicJammer101: bye

"Sora I'm hungry can we have something to eat?" asked Bioymon.

"Sure."

Sora had to bring the food in her room since her mom wasn't leaving till 5. After they ate they just watched tv till Mimi got there and of coarse Bioymon laughed at like everything but these were all re-runs so Sora already knew what was going to happen.

Tai POV

"Pick up already." whispered Tai into the phone.

"Hello?" asked Matt answering the phone.

"Dude, ya got help me with something!"

"What is it?"

"Umm well…"

"Spit it out already!"

"IaskedSoraout!" Tai said quickly.

"Let me guess you blurted it out and now you're coming to me for help."

"Yeah." said Tai, "So are you going to help me or am I going to just going to have izzy?"

"Let's just say I'll be over in 5."

"Thanks bye." said Tai hanging up.

_Good thing I just told Izzy about the date, _thought Tai

"Hey Tai what's a date?" asked Agumon.

"Well it's when a girl and a guy go out for fun and one of them hopes to get a kiss from the other person." explained Tai smiling and of course dreaming of the date dreamily.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Kari and Matt hysterically in the door way.

Tai hadn't noticed that Kari had brought Matt into the room. Tai blushed crimson.

"It's goin' be a long day." said Matt heading towards Tai's closet.

Sora's POV

"Bye Sora, honey. My # is on the fridge be back by 10!" shouted Sora's mom as she left the apartment.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave." said Sora as she looking out her bedroom door.

"Can go get something to eat?" asked Bioyomon.

"Ahuh." said Sora as she looked at her best clothes. She was also dreaming of her date and hoped Tai would kiss her even if it was on her cheek.

"Sora, I'm here!" shouted Mimi coming in the apartment with her giant cosmetic bag and Palmon in her backpack and interrupting Sora's daydream, "Let's start with clothes, then hair, then makeup."

"Okay." said Sora.

"I think you would look good in……….this!" said Mimi holding up a light blue spaghetti strap dress.

"I do like one."

"Good go put it on."

"Kay." said Sora taking the dress and heading toward the bathroom.

"Hi Palmon wanna play tag?" asked Bioymon.

"Kay. Your it!" said Palmon taggin' Bioymon and running and Bioymon following.

"How do I look?" asked Sora coming out of the bathroom.

"Beautiful now put these shoes on." said Mimi tossing Sora some high heel sandals.

"Fine."

"Come here time for that hair!" said Mimi as she took out her hair brush and clips and stuff.

10 minutes later…

"Sa Magnofec!" said Mimi, "Take a look girlfriend!" Mimi handed the mirror to Sora.

"Wow." said Sora as she looked at herself in the mirror seeing herself in curlz.

"Makeup!"

"oh, boy."

20 minutes later…

"Wow, do I look hot or what!" said Sora striking a pose.

"Yah ya do."

"I'm tired" said Palmon.

"Me too." Said Bioymon.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh god that's him!"

"Don't worry so much." said Mimi pushing Sora to the door.

Sora opened the door and there in a dress shirt and pants was Tai with a rose in his hand.

"You look great! This is for you." Said Tai giving Sora the rose.

"Thank you." said Sora blushing and then noticing Mattwas next to him, "Can you wait a sec I have to get something. Oh, come in." as she ran off and got Mimi to come out.

"Oh hi Matt." said Mimi blushing.

"Hi, do you want me to walk you home." said Matt also blushing.

"Sure." said Mimi taking Matt's arm.

"It don't take a word just kissda girl." whispered Matt as he walking past Tai andSora had heared and giggled.

"Good **bye** Matt, so shall we go." said Tai holding out his arm.

"Okay!" said Sora taking his arm, _Here we go. _

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the sudden stop but my hands are crampping. So hop ya liked it if not suggest dont flame if ya do, and I'm not taking this from .Pyrite.Dragon. we learned it together acting insults, wrap it in a pretty bow. R&R:


	5. The Date Dunt Dunt Da!

Ya I know it took mea while but, hey you'd get writer's block to if you had regular homework _and _a Science fair project and a mom breathing down your back about it! I know I left out some major parts, butyou got an imagination use it! Well go ahead read it!

* * *

"So… where are we going?" asked Sora nervously. 

"I thought we might go to a movie and dinner."

"Fine by me. What movie?" asked Sora.

"I thought might let you chose."

"Hmm.. The Pink Panther, the commercials made it sound hilarious." said Sora

"Fine by me." Said Tai as they walked up to the movie theater.

_No turnin' back now. _Thought Sora walking into the theater.

3 hrs later...do the math

"Tonight was amazing! Food was great, movie was awesome…" said Sora walking to her front door.

"Date was beautiful." Said Tai not thinking before speaking. Tai and Sora both blushing.

"Well good night, Tai."

"Night." said Tai then quickly kissing her **on the lips,** and quickly pulling away.

Then Sora kissed him back and said good night closing the door as he walked away.

As soon as the door was closed she slid down up against the door thinking this is the best day of my life. She walked back to her room and Biyomon had asked how was the date but Sora was to destracted to listen. She was** Definetly in LOVE!**

Next Morning…

"So how was your date?" asked Mimi the next day on the phone.

"Come over and I'll tell you every detail!"

"Say no more, girlfriend!" said Mimi hanging up.

_Tai POV_

_I can't believe I just did that, thought Tai. Wait, yes I can. Man I hope she'll go on a second date with me._

_

* * *

_

Ya I know super short but, I like to keep people guessing. So if ya like it or if ya don't tell me! if ya gonna flame... keep it ta ya self! R&R!


	6. Mimi's Questions

Wahoo! i updated! finally. Sorry it took so long but i've been busy. School, Drama, Anime Convention, softball...Anyway, you don't want to read this do you...thought not. Well, on with the story! it's getting good...

* * *

"So….how was it?" asked Mimi closing Sora's door and letting Palmon out of her bag to let her and Biyomon play.

"Oh well we saw Pink Panther and the commercials don't lie it was funny. After that we went to Applebee's. the food was gre-"said Sora but was cut off by Mimi.

"Yeah okay, did he kiss you? I'm dieing to know."

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." said Sora with a smirk.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Mimi.

"Are you okay in there, I heard screaming?" asked Sora's Mom.

"We're okay." answered Sora and Mimi.

"What about you, u and Matt seemed pretty coze." said Sora with _that look._

"Well ya, h-he walked me home." stuttered Mimi.

"And..." said Sora with _that look _still.

"Okay he kissed me too!" softly yelled Mimi blushing.

_knew it. _thought Sora smirking.

"I got to go home, lunch." said Mimi getting her bag.

"Ahhhhhhh..." whined palmon getting picked up by Mimi and put in her bag.

"Okay, bye." said Sora waving.

"Bye-bye!"said Biyomon.

* * *

Okay this was just Sora's point of view, but next time it will be Tai's. Well, I hope you liked it. Bye! R&R!

No flames!


	7. Disappointment

AN: hi peoples! I know i haven't written a chappie in awhile but I lost inspiration. nothing has come to mind. i 'm really super sorry about the next thing i type but it must be done...I'm putting the story on hold!wow, that wasn't that hard.

reviewers:WHAT! GET HER!

AN: REVIEW THIS CHAP AND TELL ME IDEAS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The author and now angry mob have left in a very dangerous manner.


End file.
